


No Regrets

by ymnfilter



Series: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* naru's quarantine and chill fics *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e23 Unthinkable, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Felicity Smoak Loves Oliver Queen, Fluff, Oliver Queen Loves Felicity Smoak, season 3 re-write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymnfilter/pseuds/ymnfilter
Summary: “My only regret is not telling you I loved you sooner-”“No regrets.”What if Oliver had told Felicity he loved her sooner? What if, on Lian Yu, after locking Slade up, instead of letting Felicity think they were unthinkable, he had confessed his feelings for her?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* naru's quarantine and chill fics *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720573
Comments: 85
Kudos: 280





	1. We All Need Someone To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> i was rewatching olicity's goodbye scene at the cabin and sobbing my eyes out when i had this idea. oliver regretted not telling felicity sooner that he loved her. what if he had? this work probably won't be following the season episode to episode, but i will take prompts and write one shots that change the plot due to felicity and oliver being in an established relationship in season 3.
> 
> i hope you liked this. as always, feedback and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> if you have any prompts or just want to talk, catch me on my tumblr: [@ymnfilter](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/)

_“My only regret is not telling you I loved you sooner-”_

_“No regrets.”_

_Lian Yu really was beautiful_ , Oliver thought, keeping his eyes on the shore, _at least when the island wasn’t trying to kill him._ The sun was bright in the air, making the clear water of the ocean shine and shimmer even as the waves crashed against the rocks on the shore. Their feet crunched the sand underneath them as they walked over to the jet. Him, Diggle, _Felicity._ Walking next to each other like a team. Slade was locked up, and for the first time in months, the loss and destruction he had left behind him felt manageable.

He will mourn his mother. 

He will get back his company.

And he will continue to save the city.

He glanced beside him, where his closest friends filled the silence the way they usually did. John and Felicity. He didn’t know how he would’ve survived Slade without them. No. He knew he wouldn’t have. Not without his brother by his side.

Not without his Felicity.

John seemed to catch his eyes just then, and the older man smirked. He looked over him and Felicity with clear amusement, and then cleared his throat,

“I’m just- going to give you two a moment.” Before either of them could answer him, he was already walking ahead, out of earshot in only a few short steps after Oliver and Felicity stopped where they were. He was terrified. He was glad. They needed to talk.

Felicity looked up at him with a smile, and Oliver felt his breath hitch-

“Well, you- you did it.” He looked at her, clear blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Flawless fair skin only slightly marred by the cut on her forehead. His fingers itched to trace the wound. He curled them into fists to reign them in. She looked happy. Or at least, she looked relieved,

“I had help.” He said softly, because it was true. He wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without her. She agreed easily, and he didn’t think she understood just what he had meant.

It wasn’t just Slade. It wasn’t just tech support during their night missions, or her assistance at the office during daytime. It was everything.

_Felicity was everything._

They just looked at eachother quietly for a moment, and he knew she was trying to figure him out. Oliver has never been able to lie to Felicity. From the moment he met her, he had never wanted to. And even when he had, he had never been able to. She could see right through his masks, knew what he was feeling even before he himself could. He wondered when he had let her in so deep? If it had been that time in her office when he brought her a shot up laptop and a lame excuse and all she did was babble with a blush and help.

“That was really smart. How you out-foxed him.” She smiled, and Oliver wondered why he was feeling so at peace in that moment, why he wasn’t panicking, “Talk about unthinkable. You and me, I mean.” She let out a laugh, but it was strangled, and died in an instant. Oliver did nothing, he just tilted his head slightly and smiled, watched as she blushed and looked away, her feet scuffing against the sand of the beach.

When she looked up at him, her eyes were analytical, figuring out the emotions on his face as if she was staring down a complex piece of code. He knew she was waiting for him to talk. To either confirm her suspicions or deny them. For a crazy second, he wondered if he could get away with just saying nothing and letting her come to her own conclusions. But then she continued, “When you told me you loved me, you had me fooled. For a second I thought you might have meant it.”

And Oliver decided then that he was tired of loving her silently, from the shadows. He wanted all of her. Wanted to give her all of him. So, he broke his silence, “I have never been able to lie to you.” He told her quietly, and Felicity’s breath hitched, eyes widening.

“Oliver-” She breathed out softly,

“From the moment we met, you’ve always been able to tell.” She blinked, and he could tell from how glassy her eyes were that she was trying not to let tears fall. It made him smile a little wider. She was always so _strong._ His girl.

“I couldn’t tell.” She whispered, and she broke their stare to look at her shoes, “Back at the mansion, I didn’t know you were lying.”

He took a step in her direction, walked closer till the toes of their shoes touched. He felt more than saw her startle, and closed his eyes before saying, equally hushed, “I was not lying.”

Slowly, her hand came up to clutch at the fabric of his jacket, her grip tight. She still wouldn’t look at him, and her teeth gnawed on her bottom lip so desperately, Oliver immediately wanted to sooth them with his own,

“What are you saying, Oliver?” She asked him, and Oliver brought his own arms up to cup her face in his palms. Gently, he pulled her lip free with his thumb. His heart thudded against his chest when he realised she had stopped breathing. He wasn’t sure if he was either,

“Everything I told you in that mansion, it was true.” The tears that she had kept at bay till then welled now, and fell down her cheeks silently. Equally silently, he brushed them away himself, “When I told you I needed you to be safe. When I told you Slade had taken the wrong woman. When I told you- When I told you that I loved you.”

She blinked rapidly, her other hand coming up to rest on his chest. For a terrifying second, he was sure she was going to push him away, but she just held there, played with the zipper of his jacket absentmindedly even as she asked,

“I thought it was because of the cameras-”

“I knew I could protect you.” He cut her off. Now, more than anything, he didn’t want any doubts to fester in her mind. “I knew I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you. I needed you to help me defeat Slade. Doesn’t mean that I lied.” He hesitated, took a breath, “I- I’m sorry, that the first time I told you I love you was in those circumstances-”

But, Felicity was already shaking her head, bottom lip trembling into a watery smile, “Just say it again now.”

Oliver smiled, relieved, brought her face closer even as he bent down slightly till their noses brushed. Felicity’s eyes fluttered closed and for a moment, he just looked at her, took in how beautiful she was, how bright.

She was his everything, and she didn’t even _know_.

“I love you, Felicity.” He whispered against her lips, and watched as they split in a magnificent smile,

“Say it again, Oliver.” She nudged him, her voice light and teasing. He couldn’t help it, he laughed,

“I love you, Felicity Smoak.” She hmmed, opened her eyes, startled for a moment to see him so close even though they were sharing breaths now. Slowly, she lifted on her feet, closed the scant inches that separated them, and pressed her lips to his.

Oliver felt his mind static, and fizz, and then stop working all together.

Felicity’s lips were warm, just like the rest of her. And soft, and plump. They moved against his languidly, and then stretched into a smile against his own. They pulled away, unable to stop grinning like idiots,

“I love you too.” She told him softly, summer blue skies that were her eyes, vast and clear and completely trained on him. He felt the last pieces of his broken soul sew themselves together, felt as he became whole under her affection. Not who he used to be. Not undamaged, but back in one piece.

“Love you.” He breathed on to her lips before kissing her again. She giggled, but kissed him back, humming against his lips till he felt tingles down to his toes. He didn’t remember the last time a single kiss had affected him so. But then again, Felicity Smoak has always been his exception to everything.

When they pulled back again after long moments, Oliver didn’t waste a second, just pulled her in his arms. He was allowed to do that now. He had wanted to do that for so long. Her hair smelled of soot and fire and dirt, neither of them had a lot of time to shower before they boarded the plane, but there was a hint of coconut underneath, and he closed his eyes as he memorized her scent. He felt her bury her nose in the crook of his neck and figured she was doing the same. When he opened his eyes, they met John’s, who was standing beside the plane that was ready to get them home, a wide all-knowing grin on his face. Oliver couldn’t help it. Didn’t want to help it. He smiled back.

Finally, they pulled away from each other, taking a step back each. But Oliver held her hand in his, intertwined their fingers and felt his cheeks burn pink when he saw Felicity look down at their joined hands with a quiet smile. He brought a hand up to brush her hair back, trace the cut on her forehead with tender featherlight fingers,

“Come on. Let’s go home.” He murmured softly, and together, they made their way to John, out of the island, and back home.


	2. I Don't Say A Word But Still You Take My Breath Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... after a lot of people asked me to, and because i had so many ideas, I added another chapter. This work still won't follow a sequence because truth be told I really don't want to re-watch the entirety of season 3. I'm already torturing myself enough with ASABS lmao. Still, it will deal with some major plot points, and changes will occur just like this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the feedback and love in the last chapter! I honestly wasn't expecting it for a 1k fic I wrote in half an hour but you all were LOVELY!!
> 
> HAPPY READING!
> 
> anyway, if you have any prompts or ideas you want to change, or if you just want to talk to me, my tumblr is always open!
> 
> tumblr:[ @ymnfilter ](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> P.S: The one green dress Felicity wears in this is by far one of my favorite they've used on the show. She looks so PWETTY

Felicity hummed, eyes closing in pleasure even as she tried to regain the control of her brain. In response, Oliver groaned, the sound getting muffled against her neck where he’d been kissing and biting and sucking for what feels like an eternity,

“Oliver-” She breathed out, her hands creeping up till they were pressed against his chest, but she didn’t push. Didn’t think there was any force in the universe that would make her put any sort of distance between them. Oliver hummed a question, but didn’t seem to expect an answer because his own hands were creeping up, sliding under his hoodie that she had borrowed last night before they went to bed. She felt his fingertips against her ribcage, calloused skin from constructing arrows and shooting them against her own, more sensitive skin. His touches alternated between feather light and almost-but-not-quite-bruising and it took everything in Felicity to remember what they were doing before he decided making out with her was infinitely more important,

“Honey, what about the business management-” She started, but Oliver chose that moment to trail his lips further up the column of her neck, leaving wet kisses and chaste pecks over her jaw, her cheeks, before his lips finally reached hers, and then she was lost to the world. Oliver kissed her the same way he did everything else in his life. With intense concentration and vigor. He kissed her with this single minded focus that made it impossible for her to register anything but his mouth on hers, his hands wrapped around her waist, his legs entangled with her own. And when they finally broke apart for air, it took a long moment for Felicity to remember where she was and what she was doing before she lost herself in him.

She blinked, dazed and unfocused, and Oliver smirked at her, smug, from where he was still on top of her, only inches separating their mouths. She was tempted to close the gap, but her nerve endings were fried, and she didn’t think she could move even if she tried. Instead, she slid her hands up and looped them loosely around Oliver’s shoulders. His smiles widened, then softened and he said,

“Hey there.” She blinked again, slow and lazy, and licked her lips in an attempt to find her voice,

“Hello.” Slowly, feeling came back in her body and she smiled even as she remembered what it was they were doing before they started making out, “I thought we agreed that we were going to study for at least two hours before getting distracted.” She teased, her fingers running through his mussed up hair in an effort to smooth it down. He chuckled, and in one solid movement, flipped them over on the couch so that she was on top of him, hands still underneath her (his?) hoodie. She sqaucked in surprise, clutching at his shoulders desperately so that she didn’t accidentally fall over onto the floor, making him laugh harder. They had chosen the living room for their study session this time. Naively thinking that maybe the lack of a bed might make them a little less susceptible to distractions. They didn’t last 15 minutes before Oliver tossed the textbook off her lap and onto the coffee table, before taking its place between her legs. Taking off her glasses gently before crowding her till she had no choice but to lay down and let him cover all of her with himself. Not that she complained much anyway,

Though, in her defence, if a man like Oliver Queen wanted to make out with you, you never complain.

He sighed happily as he looked at her, “You can’t wear my clothes, with those glasses of yours and your hair loose, trying to tutor me and expect me to be able to pay attention.” He told her honestly. She raised in eyebrow in surprise, a smirk playing at the ends of her lips,

“Mr.Queen, are you admitting to having some kind of a teacher kink?”

Oliver snorted, “Trust me, Ms.Smoak. I’m just as surprised as you are.” He quietened, then looked at her speculatively for a moment, “Maybe it’s just a Felicity thing.”

“You seem to have a lot of just Felicity things.” She retorted, amused. And she was right. They had only been together for a couple of weeks, but this transition from friends and partners to a couple had almost been too easy. Since Thea left to travel and clear her mind, Oliver had all but moved into her apartment. And while in any other situation, Felicity would’ve panicked at how fast things were going between them, their co-habitation had been so smooth, she hadn’t even realized that Oliver had started spending almost every night with her till she noticed his toiletries mixed with hers and his duffel bag empty, his clothes folded neatly next to her own in the chest of drawers.

Felicity’s never been with someone who actually genuinely _liked_ her quirks. Most people tolerated them, some ignored them. But, Oliver seemed to honestly _enjoy_ her babbles, her sometimes inappropriate Freudian slips, her tech rants. He called them _Felicity things_ because her boyfriend is an actual _dork_ and he seemed completely at peace and happy listening to her talking about only god knows what for however long. She loved him. She really truly did, with all her heart and soul. She’s never loved anyone the way she loved Oliver. And the thought should terrify her, sometimes, she did get scared by the intensity of her feelings. But then he said something like this, or looked at her like that, and she became sure that her heart was in the safest place possible, nestled between those same calloused hands that touched her like she was something precious.

“What can I say,” Oliver shrugged, and said as if it was a fact and not just his very biased opinion, “You’re remarkable.”

_Damn this wonderful man._

Her cheeks burned hot, and she could tell her face was blushing red by how Oliver’s eyes sparkled in amusement. She didn’t answer him, though. Instead, she straightened, still straddling him but at least she was not sprawled all over him, and said with as much authority as she could muster considering Oliver’s hands were _still_ caressing her naked skin under her hoodie, and she was basically _sitting on him_ ,

“As much as I like kissing you, because god knows I do, Oliver-” as if they had a mind of their own, her fingers traced his swollen lips with a remorseful sigh. Oliver smiled, planted a soft kiss against the pad of her index finger, and she took her hand back with a warning glare, “If we want to get you your company back, you need to learn this stuff.”

Normally, at this point, Oliver would sigh, but agree. And they would spend a few more minutes just untangling themselves and parting with quick pecks before hitting the books. But, this time Oliver didn't move. Instead, he chewed on his lips thoughtfully, his fingers moving back and forth just above the waistband of her sports shorts almost subconsciously.

“What is it?” She asked softly, reaching to smooth out the tight furrow of his brows with her fingers,

“You’re very smart.” He started. Felicity’s brows reach her hairline in surprise even as she smiled. She had no idea where he was going with this,

“Thank you?”

“And I don’t want you to think when I suggest this that I’m just trying to run away from my responsibilities because I’m not.”

“Okay.” She frowned, “Oliver, what is this about?”

Oliver took a deep breath, and then sat up, legs folding underneath her as if she was not sitting on his lap. She knows he’s strong. Has seen him in action too many times to count. And she knows he’s big. She dwarfs next to him on a good day and in four inch heels. But, displays of his strength like these, as if holding her up is no problem at all, they still take her breath away.

“I want my company back-” It took a moment to remember the conversation they were having, and Felicity blinked rapidly,

“Oliver, I know-”

“But, I want you to be CEO.”

She gaped. Looked at him, but Oliver was dead serious. Felicity was wondering if he had lost his mind,

“What are you _talking about_?” She managed to ask finally. Oliver’s hands rubbing comforting circles over her naked back did nothing to help the hysteria that she heard in the back of her voice.

“Okay, look. I know it sounds a little unusual-”

“ _Unusual_ is not the word I would use. It sounds _insane._ ”

“Felicity, just hear me out, okay?” Oliver begged, but she still couldn’t wrap her head around what he was asking her to do. He took her silence as a cue, and breathed deeply before saying,

“This isn’t a spur of the moment decision. I’ve been thinking about it since we came back. Hell, I thought about it even when I was working as CEO. Felicity, you’re a lot more qualified for this position than anyone else I know or trust. You basically ran the company while I was the CEO. And you did it while also being my EA and helping us at night with the criminals in this city and Slade. The board knows you. They may not like it, but they know what you are capable of. I want to continue my family’s legacy because it was what my mother wanted, but we both know you’ll be able to handle it much better than I will.”

“Oliver, just because you don’t know much now, doesn’t mean you can’t learn. This is why we’re studying everyday, isn’t it?” She tried, but Oliver shook his head,

“Even if I did manage to get the company back and became CEO, even if I managed to keep it afloat, I won’t be able to actually run it. Not without you by my side-”

“I’ll always be by your side-”

“As a partner. That’s what I want. You deserve better than to be someone’s secretary, Felicity-”

“Executive Assistant.” She cut him off with a glare. His mouth twitched,

“Executive Assistant. Under you, QC will thrive. I know I’m asking a lot, Felicity. I’m asking you to save my family legacy-”

“It’s not about that.” Felicity shook her head. Her pine tree of a boyfriend didn’t know yet, but there wasn’t anything in the universe Felicity won’t do for him as long as it was in her power, “I want to help in any way I can, you know that. But, an assistant turned CEO won’t be a good look for QC.”

Oliver shrugged, “If Tony Stark can do it, I don’t see why I can’t.”

“Oliver, Tony Stark is also publicly a superhero. I think that gives him a valid excuse.” She said, then blinked as if something dawned on her, “You know, you and him have quite a bit in common.”

Oliver scoffed, but then paused as if realizing she had a point. Quickly, he shook his head as if to get rid of the thought before turning pleading eyes on her, “It’s a good idea, Felicity. Not to mention, we have a better chance at convincing the board if they know that someone capable and qualified will be taking the helm as CEO.”

She chewed on her lips, wondered if she too was insane, because she was seriously considering this, “Are you sure?” She asked tentatively but Oliver’s only answer was a blinding smile, and to pull her in to crush her against his chest,

“You are going to be remarkable, Felicity Smoak.” He breathed against her hair, “Thank you.”

Felicity sighed even as a quiet smile pulled at her lips at his enthusiasm. That man’s faith in her capabilities never failed to surprise her. She will do her best to not let him down. Slowly, she brought her own arms around him, her hand burying itself in his hair even as she snuggled further against him.

Looks like she was going to have to start studying to be CEO.

o0o0o0o0o

Felicity hated Tech Village with a passion. No, that wasn’t quite accurate. Felicity hated _working_ at Tech Village with a passion. She sighed as the phone next to her rang again, and switched on the perky-blonde tone of her voice before answering,

“Hello! This is Tech Village. I’m Felicity, what can I do for you today?”

“How about dinner?”

She blinked. 

“Oliver?” When all she heard from the other line was a laugh, she rolled her eyes, “Hey. Why are you calling on this number?”

“I wanted to surprise you. Plus, you said you weren’t allowed to take personal calls on your shift.”

Despite herself, a smile tugged at her lips. She tried to suppress it. If her boss saw her grinning like a love sick fool while talking on the company phone, she was pretty sure she would get kicked to the curb,

“So, what can I do for you today?” She asked, trying to keep her voice professional, but from the way Oliver hummed on the other line, some of her suggestive tone had slipped out all the same,

“Have dinner with me. Your shift ends soon. I’m on my way. We can get Big Belly.” 

“I thought you were going after the vertigo guy tonight.” Superstitiously, she kept an eye on the clock. They couldn’t talk for too long. Her boss was currently doing inventory in the backroom, but she really didn’t want to risk it,

“We lost the trail. It’s okay. We’ll get them tomorrow. So, what do you say? You, me, Big Belly? We can add a pint of mint chip?”

“Hmm. Sounds heavenly. My shift ends in ten.” This time, she couldn’t stop the smile that bloomed on her face. 

“I’ll be there in five.”

She had just hung up the phone when there was a chime at the door telling her they had a new customer. She sighed and looked at the clock again. Ten more minutes and she was free. She turned to greet the customer with a too big grin, her ponytail swishing, narrowly missing her face,

“Hello! Welcome to Tech Village! How can I help you tonight?”

“Oh yes. I need a satellite frequency communicator. The TX-40?” The man asked. He was tall. Dark hair and a dimpled smile. Classically handsome. He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously as he admitted, “I’m trying to breach a tor-secured firewall and I need something to help me piggyback off a keyhole hexagon satellite, so…”

“Ah! I did that once!” Felicity said, getting a little excited. This was the first time in days someone had come into the shop needing something more complex than a HDMI cable. "Hacked a public wi-fi signal, piggy backed using crowd-sourced stealth processing.”

The man seemed surprised, and Felicity supposed it was warranted. You didn’t often find people of her qualifications working at an around the corner tech store. But then, recognition sparked in the man’s eyes, and Felicity found herself feeling a little wary at his new found enthusiasm,

“You’re Felicity Smoak!” The man took a step forward, and Felicity, frowning, took a step back, “Formerly from Queen Consolidated. What is someone of your intellect doing working at a store like this?”

Felicity’s wariness increased, “How do you know who I am?”

Before the man could answer, the bell chimed again, and Felicity turned to see Jimmy, the new and therefore still eager to work employee who would be handling the shift after hers, Oliver right behind him. She smiled wide, forgetting the creepy man in front of her, and greeted her boyfriend,

“Hey! Just give me a minute to change and I’ll be ready to go, yeah?”

Oliver nodded, and she turned to Jimmy, telling him to get their customer the TX-40 satellite frequency communicator before heading back into the staff room to change out of her Tech Village tee into one of her more comfortable fuzzy sweaters. The customer was gone by the time she came back, Oliver waiting by the entrance. He held his hand out for her to take, and she did with a grin, 

“How was your day?” he asked softly as they walked out of the store towards the Ducati parked at the end of the block. Felicity groaned, leaned into his arm dramatically, making him laugh,

“Mind numbingly boring.” She replied with a sigh, her last customer already out of her mind. Oliver brought their joined hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, making her hide her smile against his bicep,

“Maybe I can help make it a little better.” She looked up at him and found him already staring at her. She paused, making him stop as well. Pushing up on her toes, she had to simultaneously nudge him to bend a little (she was short and wearing flats, sue her), so they were more level. He gave her an amused look, seeing as she was practically hanging off his shoulders. Before he could say anything to ruin the moment, she kissed him,

“You already did.”

o0o0o0o0o0o

Oliver stomped down the stairs of the foundry, satisfied because the new vertigo was finally off the streets and pissed because one of the goons had got in a couple of solid punch to his side, quite possibly bruising a couple of ribs, and even walking was starting to become a struggle. Diggle and Roy had gone straight home at the end of the night, bruised and battered but in one shape, and that was exactly what Oliver was going to do too. Just as soon as he picked up his girlfriend from the foundry.

Felicity was sitting in front of her computers, a frown on her face as her fingers flew across the keyboard. It was a familiar scene, and internally, Oliver groaned, wondering if her single minded focus meant they already had another target. After the past couple of days, he was hoping to get at least one free night with Felicity. They hadn’t gone on a proper date in ages. And no. No matter how many times Felicity tried to convince him, grabbing Big Belly was not a _date._

“Hey.” He greeted as he walked closer, switching the bow in another hand before placing his free one on her shoulder, “Everything alright?”

Felicity sighed, but nodded, “Yeah. This is not an arrow problem. This is a QC problem.” She looked up at Oliver with a frown, “Somebody tried to hack into QC’s servers tonight.”

He blinked. Why anybody would want to hack into a company that was quite possibly going to get shut down was beyond him. Which brought him to his next question,

“You’ve been keeping tabs on QC’s servers.” He asked, surprised. 

Felicity gave him a sheepish smile, and despite his best efforts, Oliver found himself melting against it, “Not exactly. The only reason I knew someone was hacking into QC was because I was… also kinda hacking into QC?”

The statement came more as a question than anything else, making Oliver raise a brow. Felicity stood up, walking over coyly before wrapping both her arms around his, “It was just a teeny tiny hack. Just to get some numbers. I thought we could use them for the upcoming presentation.” Oliver’s lip twitched in amusement at her pout, but he still said nothing, enjoying making her sweat, wondering if she will burrow herself even closer to him in order to soften him up.

She didn’t know yet. But, he couldn’t ever stay angry at her.

“I wasn’t planning to.” Felicity continued unbidden when Oliver still said nothing, words falling out in an uncoordinated babble, even as she tried to judge by his expressions what he was thinking, “but then last night, at Tech Village, there was this guy who came looking for a satellite frequency communicator. Said he wanted to hack into a tor-secured firewall. And then I remembered I did that once, and how fun that was. So, I thought I might do it again-”

“Fe-li-ci-ty.” She closed her mouth when she heard the amusement in his voice. His lips breaking into a grin when she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously,

“You totally did that on purpose!” She gasped, moving away just enough to swat him on the shoulder. He laughed, wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer,

“You’re cute.” He said simply, before bending to press his lips against her cheek, “So, did they get in?” He asked when he pulled back,

“Of course not.” She said with a scoff, “Amatuer was using an old model too. They didn’t stand a chance.”

“That’s my girl.” She glowed under the pride on his face, in his voice, “And I’m guessing you also got something that would help us out for our presentation this week?”

“Oh, don’t you worry, Mr.Queen.” She told him cryptically, and patted his firm chest twice, “I’m going to knock their socks off with this one. I’m going to turn us into corporate masters of the universe. By the time I’m done, those board members are going to be begging to sell Queen Consolidated back to you and your backers.”

“You’re going to be the best CEO ever.” He told her confidently, and she could tell from the way he was looking at her, unwavering and with finality, that he meant every word.

o0o0o0o0o0o

When the day of the presentation arrived, Felicity was pretty sure she was going to puke. She had woken up an hour early, for the first time before Oliver, just so that she could make sure her outfit, hair and presentation were impeccable. She was changing her third dress in the last fifteen minutes when there was a knock on the door of her walk-in closet. She took a deep breath, tried to smile at her reflection in the mirror, but failed, and said, in a voice that sounded much smaller than she would like it to,

“Come in.”

Oliver came into the room sleepy, eyes still half closed, hair matted on one side and in just his boxers. He found Felicity, half dressed in a bralette and an unzipped pencil skirt looking at him through the mirror with panic building in those beautiful eyes. Immediately, the sluggishness of the morning left him, and he walked closer, hugging her from behind, his chin finding its place on her shoulder as their eyes met in her mirror,

“Hey. You don’t have anything to worry about, Felicity. You’re going to be fantastic.”

She took in a shaky breath, then nodded, “I know. I think. I’m just a little nervous.”

“Maybe a glass of wine to help your nerves?” He asked softly even though he knew the answer would probably be ‘no’. It was 6 in the morning after all. But, the suggestion did it’s job, because she laughed lightly, and then hummed when he pressed a kiss against her temple,

“As tempting as the offer sounds, Mr.Queen, I don’t think the red will mix well with the three benzos I took after waking up.”

He placed another kiss on her head before straightening up, “I’ll make breakfast. That raspberry and banana french toast you really like.” He surveyed the closet with a huff of laugh, taking in the piles of dresses on the floor where she'd tried them on and then discarded them, “Are you going to be okay here?”

Felicity rolled her eyes in response, “I know how to get dressed, Oliver.”

Her boyfriend made a light disbelieving sound at the back of his throat, and she gave him a stink-eye in response. He laughed, then pressed a final kiss to her hair before leaving for the kitchen. She huffed, turned back to the mess that was her wardrobe, and tried to find an outfit that would work for a day as important as this.

In the end, she decided to go with a blue-green short sleeved belted dress, professional enough for a presentation in front of the board of directors, but it also made her feel pretty. She kept her hair in a ponytail, and put on her favorite four inch matte black pencil heels that made her feel like the most powerful person on earth.

They discussed key points during breakfast, going through the powerpoint presentation that she’s prepared for what feels like the hundredth time. And when they were both dressed and ready to go, Oliver stopped her over the threshold, held her by the shoulders, and told her with a no-nonsense tone all the while maintaining eye-contact,

“You, my love, are going to conquer the world.”

Felicity was sure if she hadn’t already, in that moment, she would’ve _swooned._

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ray Palmer.

That was the name of the guy who had come in to buy the satellite frequency communicator at Tech Village.

The name of the guy who knew exactly too much about her even though she hadn’t met him before in her life.

And apparently, also the name of the guy who was _also_ bidding for the company.

Felicity guesses he’s also the guy who tried to hack into QC’s servers, but failed. He looked nervous when he came in, and then even more nervous when he noticed her there,

“Ms.Smoak. I- wasn’t expecting you to be here.” Beside her, Oliver took a step closer, pressing a palm against the small of her back,

“Someone you know?” He asked, but before she could answer that ‘no, she did not know him, and had no idea how he knew her’, the man introduced himself,

“I’m Ray Palmer. I’ve been keeping tabs on Ms.Smoak’s progress since she graduated from MIT.” He must’ve seen the expression on Oliver’s face because he raised his hands in surrender, “Only in a strictly professional capacity. Ms.Smoak is an incredibly bright woman. I’ve been hoping to hire her into my company since I started up Palmer Tech.”

Felicity cleared her throat, effectively ending the staring match taking place between the two men, “If we’re done talking about me as if I’m not here-” She smiled sarcastically at the two of them, Oliver at least, had the decency to look a little sheepish, she turned to Ray Palmer, “I’m going to have to decline your invitation to work in your company.” She tilted her head towards the conference room where the board of directors were starting to assemble, “I’m planning on running my own.”

Ray blinked, “You know you have to bid, right? Can you even afford to buy Queen Consolidated?”

“I’m not planning on owning Queen Consolidated. I want to run it. And between you and me,” She took a step forward, whispered conspiratorially, “I think I can convince them better.”

The surprise on Ray’s face only lasted a moment before it dissolved into realization, “You’re the one who stopped my attempts at getting into the servers.”

“Clearly, hacking is not one of your strong suits.” She nodded, and then motioned for him to walk ahead of her into the conference room where the directors were waiting, “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo did you like it? should I continue? I can change so MANY things oh my god-
> 
> okay so, Making Felicity the CEO honestly made so much sense. You can't say she isn't qualified because she had better qualifications than both Oliver AND Ray. Not to mention, she's worked in close quarters with Oliver, probably dealing with all his workload for a YEAR. She's more than qualified. Arrow writers were just dumdums do I fixed it. if tony and pepper pots (my parents honeslty) can get away with it, i don't see why oliver and felicity can't *wink* *wink*
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> if you have any prompts or ideas you want to change, or if you just want to talk to me, my tumblr is always open!
> 
> tumblr:[ @ymnfilter ](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/)


	3. I Look Into Your Eyes (And I'm Drowning In Them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow the response of the last two chapters has been amazing! Thank you for reading and giving feedback and loving this! I appreciate all of it sooo~~ much!
> 
> If you have any prompts/requests or just want to talk, my tumblr is always open!
> 
> tumblr: [ @ymnfilter ](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> anyway! HAPPY READING~~

The day was cold, but sunny, and as Oliver walked down the cemetery, a bouquet of white lilies in hand, he couldn’t help but look up at the clear blue skies. The past few months had been relatively peaceful. Or well, as peaceful as they can be considering his night job. But, Oliver was happy. The crime in Starling was at an all time low, he had a team he can trust. Friends who were so close they were basically family, and Felicity.

_ He had Felicity. _

For the first time, visiting his best friend’s grave didn’t make Oliver feel like he was going to choke on pain and guilt. Of course, the hurt was still there. But, it was dulled now. It sat at the base of his throat as he placed the flowers in front of Tommy Merlyn’s headstone, but it didn’t suffocate Oliver like before, making it impossible to want to live when his best friend in the whole world didn’t. Instead, it was a reminder of his loss, a reminder that Oliver embraced with all his heart even as he moved on with his life.

He had lunch with Felicity in an hour at that one bistro near QC to look forward to, then a sparring session with Roy who was still honing his close combat techniques. After which, he needed to tackle Verdant’s accounting books so that he could finally open it back up for business. Considering he had handed QC over to Felicity’s capable hands, he still needed a day job, and his night club had always been considerably easy to manage. He and Felicity then had dinner plans with the Diggles before they went back to the foundry to deal with the next target Felicity’s searches had found for them. At some ungodly hour of the morning, they would go back home to either Felicity’s apartment, or the Queen mansion, depending on how dead on their feet they were, to sleep for a few hours before the next day started and they repeated the routine all over.

It was a hectic life, something he is sure the Oliver he was before the island would’ve despised. He had no time to get wasted. To party till he dropped. But, his life had meaning. Being the Arrow, saving the city, it gave him a purpose, and he doesn’t think he would want to give it all up to be the person he was before the gambit.

Footsteps behind him pull him out of his thoughts and he turns back to see who has joined him. He isn’t expecting anybody. Felicity’s at the office and Sara’s still with the league of assassins, only sporadically coming to town for a visit or to work on a case for old times sake. Those two are the only ones who Oliver would think would visit. Felicity because he had told her that morning that he was going to the cemetery and Sara because Tommy was just as important to her as he was to Oliver.

But, it’s neither of them. It’s Laurel. Laurel who had been in Central City, living with her mother ever since the whole Slade Wilson debacle went down. She looked just as surprised to see him as he was to her, but she gave him a small smile,

“Hey. It’s been a while.” Oliver smiled back, stood up to move away a little so that she could place her own bouquet of yellow daffodils that gleamed in the bright sunlight. Oliver cleared his throat,

“Hi. I didn’t know you were in the city?” He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It’s awkward. Especially, since they didn’t really get to talk after he defeated Slade. He had had to take Slade to Lian Yu and by the time he had come back, Laurel had already left. They never got to clear the air, never got to talk after Laurel found out about his identity as the Arrow. After she was taken hostage by a mad man because of him, and now Oliver really didn’t know how he was supposed to act around her.

Laurel smiled, “Yeah. I took the morning train. Came straight here.” She told him, standing back up to walk over to him, “I just- um, needed a little time to think.”

“Of course.” Oliver nodded, then took a deep breath, his gaze on the ground, “I never had a chance to say anything before, but- I am sorry. For what happened.”

She placed a hand on his forearm, a comforting gesture that just made him tense more, “It’s okay.” he looked back up and found her looking back at him, face clear and brown eyes warm. The last year had taken a toll on her health, and Oliver was glad to know that a much needed break from everything had helped. She gave him a wink, “It’s the price of being a hero, I’m guessing.”

Oliver hesitated, before letting out an awkward half laugh. She still didn’t know the whole story, not really. Didn’t know that what had happened with Slade hadn’t happened because Oliver had been a hero but because he  _ hadn’t  _ been one. And it had come back to haunt him. Had almost taken everything from him. Oliver didn’t think he was ready to explain all of it to her either. So, he just shook his head, “It was a price you shouldn’t have had to pay, Laurel.”

“Oliver, Slade Wilson wasn’t right in the head. He wanted to hurt you through the people you loved.” She seemed to be contemplating her next words before she said carefully, “I can’t bring myself to regret being one of those people.”

Oliver sighed, “You will always be someone I care about Laurel.” 

“And yet I seemed to be the last person on earth to find out about your secret.”

“It wasn’t just you.” Oliver said, shaking his head, “Thea, Tommy, my mom. I didn’t want any of this to touch any of you.”

Laurel straightened suddenly, “Well, I’m back now. For good. Applied for a transfer and got a post as the ADA. Now that I know what is going on, I can help you, Ollie.”

Oliver had just started to protest when Laurel’s phone rang, she picked up the call immediately, giving him an apologetics glance, 

“It’s my dad. I should go see him.” She walked closer, placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before walking away, “I’ll see you later, Ollie.”

Oliver blew a breath as he watched her go, trepidation churning in his gut at her stubbornness, then turned back to look at Tommy’s headstone with a humorless smile, “Glad she’s back, huh?”

-

Felicity’s foot tapped insistently against the marble flooring of the CEO’s office of Queen Consolidated, her go to red pen between her equally red lips as she tried and failed to curb the migraine building at the back of her head from status reports of the company’s finance development. It had been four days since Felicity took office, and while the gossip and distrust around the office had been the worst part about taking the leadership position, the actual job itself hadn't been a piece of cake either. But, Felicity has always liked a challenge and her new position was far more interesting than being an EA or even just an IT girl.

There were so many people expecting her to fail, some even looking forward to it. They didn't realize that it was usually in such high stakes situations that Felicity thrived best. And she was determined to prove them all wrong by returning Queen Consolidated to its former glory, and then to surpass it. It was one of the reasons why she was so completely engrossed in reports that technically weren't even under her jurisdiction,and neither were they her Forte. But she was determined to understand every aspect of her company. And if that meant getting lost in a mountain of numbers that made very little sense to her, then so be it. 

Her determination to conquer those finance reports was probably the reason why she lost track of time, and only finally looked up from the files when there was a loud knock on the glass door of her office, 

"Oliver!" she jerked, surprised. She hadn't expected to see him till at least lunch, and panicked for a second thinking maybe it was an emergency of the green kind, before her eyes shifted a little to land on the clock. It was almost 3. Oh. Lunch ended a little over an hour ago. She grimaced, 

"I'm sorry." She was pouting, and maybe it was a little unfair because she knew he could never stay angry at her when she pouted like that, but from the way he huffed out a laugh, his head shaking in amusement as he walked in, she could tell he didn't really mind, 

"It's fine. Since you couldn't make it to lunch, I thought I might just bring lunch to you." and that's when she noticed the paper bag in his hand. Her face softened, heart warming because really, her boyfriend was the sweetest thing on earth. She stood up and rounded the table, walking over to meet him halfway in a kiss filled with gratitude at his infinite understanding. He had been an angel these past few days despite her constant crankiness and frustration and she loved him all the more for it, 

"Thank you," she mumbled against his mouth, their lips brushing with each word, "You, my love, are unreal."

He grinned, and she felt it against her own smile, "It's just Big Belly, Felicity." His tone was bashful, and when she opened her eyes, so close to him, she could see the light dusting of pink across his face as he blushed at the compliment. She trailed her fingers lightly across his cheekbones in an effort to trace the flush herself, still amazed that she had this effect on him, and Oliver, ever suave, turned his head just a little to press his lips against the palm of her hand. 

"Come on, you only had a latte for breakfast. You must be starving." Oliver said nudging her over towards the couch area on the other side of her office, and now that he mentioned it, she _wa_ _ s  _ hungry. And parched for that matter and as soon as the food was unpacked, she took a large sip of her strawberry-vanilla milkshake, feeling it almost cool her insides, 

"Oh, that's really good." she moaned, and Oliver, after giving her an amused glance, dipped his own fries into her shake before popping them in his mouth. In retaliation, she stole his pickles, and pretended to ignore the stick eye she got at the action, 

"So, how was today?" She asked cautiously, knowing he went to visit Tommy at the cemetery. Even after two years, his best friend's death still sat heavy on Oliver's shoulders and Felicity had no doubt it would always be a touchy subject. But Oliver smiled, small and sad, and said, 

"It was good. I brought him flowers." another shy glance before he continued, "I told him I was happy." and Felicity's heart did that rapid pit-a-pat thing that it did so frequently when Oliver was in near proximity. This man whom she loved with her whole heart, he's been through so much in such a little time, and he's survived all of it and come out the other side a hero. If he tells her that she makes him happy, then Felicity supposed that alone is enough reason for her existence. 

Felicity Smoak. Brought into this world to make Oliver Queen happy. 

"Good. He would've wanted you to be happy."

Another few moments passed by in silence, before Oliver spoke again, "I met laurel at the cemetery."

"Oh? Is she back?" 

Oliver nodded, "For good, she said. She got a transfer here as the ADA."

"Captain Lance will be happy. And so will Sarah." Felicity mused. She wasn't all that close with Quentin Lance, though the man did give off some major paternal vibes, but she knew for sure that Sarah has missed her sister. Oliver agreed, 

"You should call her. Tell her the news. Maybe she'll come visit." Sarah going back to the league of assassins did make keeping contact with each other really hard, but with enough brain power, Felicity had no doubt she would be able to track the other blonde and send her a message. 

“And how was  _ your  _ talk with Laurel?” She asked, already knowing he would want to talk. Oliver made a face, fiddling with the wrapper of his double Big Belly Buster before shrugging,

“Awkward.” She grimaced in sympathy at how uncomfortable he sounded. Meeting your ex-girlfriend at your best friend’s grave who she also dated but broke up with to get back together with you right before he died only it didn’t work out with you either because you left her the second time to suffer alone on a deserted island was a complicated history in an of itself but then there was also the fact that she recently found out that you’re a secret superhero and that everybody but her kinda knew about it? Felicity wouldn’t want to touch _that_ ball of issues with a ten foot pole.

“Yeah. That doesn’t sound like a fun conversation.”

“It really wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Just… awkward.” Oliver mused, then shook his head as if to dislodge the thought. Instead, he scooted closer to her, giving her his undivided attention, “Forget about me, how’s it going here? Do you like it?”

She smiled, “It’s challenging for sure.” She said, took a look around the office, taking in the glass walls and sleek grey modern decor. It was nothing she would’ve imagined for herself when she graduated from MIT, or even a couple of years ago when she had been working in the IT department as a part of one of many cogs in the machine that was Queen Consolidated. But- “I like it, though.” She nodded, “I like being the boss.”

Oliver gave her a soft look, the kind he has on his face every morning when she woke up in his arms, “It suits you.” He told her, and leaned forward to brush her lower lip with his thumb, a bit of mustard from the corner of her mouth catching on the pad of his finger before he licked it clean.

She grinned, gave him a peck. They finished the rest of the lunch in a more comfortable silence, and then stalled for time till there was a knock on the door and her EA was warning about the meeting she had with her board of directors in ten minutes. Oliver sighed,

“Call me when you’re done for the day. I’ll pick you up on the way to John and Lyla's , okay?”

“Okay. Have fun with Roy.” One last parting kiss between smiling lips,

“Hmm. Have fun showing up rich old white men in the boardroom.” She laughed as she watched him leave, and then spent the next five minutes cramming for the presentation she prepared last night in the foundry while John and Oliver ran a recon mission. In one of her computers that she had synced up to her babies at the foundry, she set up some searches for Sara, knowing she would want to visit when she heard that Laurel was in town. Then, she took a deep breath, and straightening her powder blue blazer, mades her way to impress the socks off her board of directors.

-

Sara Lance was in Coast City when her burner phone, one she bought just this morning because she switches to a new one everyday, pinged where it had been stuffed inside her bra. She stilled, and felt Nyssa’s eyes on her where they both had been tailing Roger Statton, the CEO of Statton Corp, a corrupt businessman knees deep in the city’s politics.

“Beloved?” Nyssa asked, eyeing her breasts with a bemused look on her face. Sarah huffed a laugh at her confused expression, wondered how this woman, who was so fierce at any time of the day, could look so adorably confused without even realising what it did to Sara’s otherwise stone cold heart. She fished out her phone, an eyebrow raising in surprise when she saw who it is. Though, it really shouldn’t surprise her that Felicity had been able to track her down despite her attempts at hiding her tracks. That woman was talented beyond imagination.

_ Felicity: _

_ You might want to come home. _

_ Felicity: _

_ It’s not an emergency though. _

_ Felicity: _

_ It’s more of a surprise. _

_ Felicity: _

_ A good surprise. Promise. _

_ Felicity: _

_ Just come home whenever, okay? _

Her lips twitched at the incessant babble that come through even in texts. She could almost imagine Felicity trying to stop herself from talking, pressing her lips shut tightly before she lost control over her words. She was adorable. Sara looked back at their target, he was having tea in his office all alone, completely unaware of the two assassins a building across, waiting for just the right moment to end his life,

“We need to finish this quickly.” Sara told Nyssa, eyes still on the man. She had been trying not to think about how she was about to kill another person these past few days, but the dread had been pooling in her gut anyway. Going back home, seeing her friends, her dad, sort of helped assuage that guilt, as bad as it sounded. “I need to go to Starling for a visit tonight.”

Between herself and Nyssa, they had reached a sort of understanding. She won’t try to run away anymore, and in exchange, Nyssa won’t tell anyone if she occasionally visited her family and friends as a form of respite from her everyday life. It was by no means a long term solution. And Sara was sure at some point, they would be back where they started, with Sara not being able to live with the killing and Nyssa not being able to live without her, but for now, it worked.

“Very well.” Nyssa nodded, and they got up from their lookout point, “Then let’s get this finished, shall we?”

-

Oliver gave the chilli one last stir before leaving it to rest and walked back over to the dining table where Felicity was sitting with John and a heavily pregnant Lyla, flavored sparkling water in their wine glasses as they chatted about their day to day life. They were having dinner at the Diggle’s, but after he had watched amusedly as John struggled with chopping onions, he graciously took over to the kitchen, considering Lyla could’t really stand for long periods of time without her feet swelling up.

He took his seat next to Felicity, and quietly listened as John recounted their high speed car chase two days ago for his wife. Lyla looked rested, a happy smile on her face as she leaned back and listened to her husband talk, a hand over her stomach. For the millionth time, Oliver looked at the couple and felt longing tug at his heartstrings. It was constant in the face of their domesticity, but it lessened everyday he spent with Felicity, building a life together with her. He knew it was too early to even mention it to her without scaring her away, but he imagined all of this with her. A house, family dinners, a baby, maybe multiple babies. An honest to god family. He wanted all of it, but more importantly, he wanted all of it with _her._

Felicity’s panicked  _ oh _ broke him out of his daydreams and onto reality, and he turned to where she was looking to see Lyla breathing hard, the hand that was resting comfortably on her stomach now clutching desperately at the t-shirt’s fabric. She let out a loud, painful groan, and Oliver found himself standing up the same time as John, who immediately crouched next to his girlfriend, a wild sort of hysteria taking over his usual calm in any circumstance expression,

“Lyla!” He cupped his palms around her face as she let out another pained mewl, “Lyla what-”

“Johnny, I think-” Another deep, ragged breath, “I think the baby’s coming.”

“Oh my god-” Felicity was panicking now too, a nervous energy taking over her as she fidgeted and tried to help without knowing anything about what to do, “Oh my god, oh my god- what?”

“Felicity, calm down.” Honestly, Oliver had no idea how he, himself was calm in this situation, much less how he was able to function. But, clearly, neither of his usually much more composed friends were going to be of any help, so Oliver was taking over, “Honey, get the baby’s bag from the nursery please. Digg, get the keys and get Lyla to the hospital. Me and Felicity will deal with everything here before following you two, okay?”

His voice was commanding, and strangely, he felt much more like The Arrow instead of Oliver Queen in that moment as he barked orders. Lyla shot him a grateful look before another wave of contraction hit her, and both his friends scrambled to follow.

Oliver made sure the oven and stove were switched off after John had left with Lyla for the hospital, gave the nursery one final look to make sure it was ready for the baby, before grabbing Felicity's hand, who was hopping in place in the foyer, waiting impatiently for him to join her. They rode over to the hospital in Oliver’s porsche, only making a quick pit stop at the nearby gift shop so that Felicity could spend a small fortune on stuffed toys and helium filled balloons.

The labor lasted ten hours, and by the end of it, Oliver was pretty sure Lyla’s loud screaming and swearing had maybe traumatized him a little bit, and this was coming from a guy who had been tortured on and off for five years by too many ruthless people to keep count. Even Felicity looked a little green at the corners. It all seemed worth it at the end though, when John came out of the room with the widest grin Oliver had seen on him, ever, and told them with actual tears in his eyes,

“It’s a girl. I have a baby girl.”

Felicity burst into tears. Oliver felt his knees give a little under him.

Lyla was asleep when they entered the hospital room, but John bent to pick up his daughter from the crib placed next to the mother. She was as big as his forearm, her tiny hand completely engulfed in her father’s. Felicity cooed at the sight even as she walked closer to the pair, and the longing that had only been tugging at Oliver heart these past weeks now hit him like a punch in the gut,

He wanted this. He  _ so desperately  _ wanted all of this.

“We decided to name her  _ Sera _ .” John said with a smile, eyes not moving from the baby in his arms for even a moment, “It was Lyla’s sister’s name. It’s hebrew. For Princess.”

“It’s beautiful.” Felicity breathed out, and softly caressed one of Sera’s little fists with her index finger. In an instant, the tiny fist unfurled, and Sera fingers clutched around Felicity’s own. Oliver felt all breath leave him at the picture they made,

“Oh.” Felicity mumbled, and even she looked emotional. John grinned, and looked up to beckon Oliver closer. Oliver only hesitated for a moment before walking over, standing next to Felicity to peer at the baby, his hand seeking the small of Felicity’s back in support, for him or for her, he didn’t know.

“Me and Lyla were talking about this a few days ago.” John told them in a hushed voice, “You guys have been a huge help through everything. And we would really like it if you would be little Sera’s god parents.”

Oliver blinked, eyes on the baby even as his brain tried to compute the words he heard. Baby Sera was beautiful. Tiny newborn wrinkles and all. Her eyes were closed, but Oliver didn’t need to see them to know they’ll either be a warm brown or a twinkling blue. Either way, she already had Oliver wrapped around her little finger.

And god, were her fingers  _ little. _ They’re like a _third_ of Oliver’s. She’s  _ adorable beyond words. _

“Oh John,” Felicity breathed, eyes shining with tears. It was hilarious, how all three of them were having a conversation and yet none of them could rip their eyes away from the little miracle between them, “Of course. Oh god, of course.”

Oliver nodded silently in agreement, the lump in his throat made the possibility of actual words non-existent. 

_ Little Sera _ .

He met her for the first time just five minutes ago. Already, he would lay down his life for her.

He gulped, feels tears burn at the back of his eyes, “Little Sera,” He croaked out, promised, “You are going to be so loved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so fluffy I'm getting cavities wtf. so, laurel showed up. those of you who wanted a bigger confrontation, don't worry, it's in the works. I just wanted to introduce her and make it so it made sense that she didn't know about Oliver and Felicity, hence her being in central city.
> 
> Also, I really really like nyssara. It's always going to be my ship regardless of avalance so im already warning you if it's not your ship, don't trash it please. 
> 
> otherwise, I hope you liked this chapter (I don't really know much about pregnant women so excuse the inaccuracies please i was short on time), 
> 
> as always, kudos and feedback are much appreciated >°<
> 
> If you have any prompts/requests or just want to talk, my tumblr is always open!
> 
> tumblr: [ @ymnfilter ](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this or just let it be a one shot? anyway  
> i hope you liked this. as always, feedback and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> if you have any prompts or just want to talk, catch me on my tumblr: [@ymnfilter](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
